The Hunger Games: The Boy That Shines
by Kuro Kaage 1511
Summary: "In the country of Japan which is now ruled by the capitol and a way to control the people is none other than the "Hunger Games". In which you will fight for survival as the capitol people watch you for amusement. I am Ginga Hagane and I am from District 12. And here is my story." Rated T just to be safe. (P.S: No yaoi/yuri)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok a new story that my friend and I promised, and I changed the storyline a little so it will not so much copy the original "Hunger Games". And I just wanna thank everyone for your kind and endless support~**

**Disclaimer: never owned it, okie~**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CHAPTER 1:

I felt the cold atmosphere in my pale skin, I felt the light in my eyes. I woke up and saw Gingku, my youngest brother (4 years younger) beside my bed. I stood up quietly, making sure that he never wakes up. I dress up in my hunting clothes, took my hand made bow and arrows and left to hunt. My name is Ginga Hagane. I am 17 years old. And this is my home, District 12. Once, Japan lived in a peaceful and harmonic country. But the Capitol became corrupted and selfish that many of the people suffered. And thus, they started to rebel. But the capitol won and declared us as slaves. Changed all of the regions and divided it into 13 districts. But another revolution has happened and the people from District 13 were leading it. But they all died and lost. And this became the people's greatest fear. The Capitol leader, President Rago, threatened us that if we did the same as District 13, we will suffer their fates. But things became worst. In order to never rebel anymore the capitol created a brutal, blood, killing game called "The Hunger Games". It's where children 12 years until 18 years, shall fight to the death without showing mercy. My sister turned 12 about 2 months ago. Today is the day where they would pick the tributes. I was not very excited about it. I went outside of the fence to hunt. I took my bow and focus at my surroundings. I could hear the birds chirping. As I shoot my arrow, it hit directly at the squirrels eye. Then I heard someone applauded me, I prepared my arrow. But when I turned back it was just my friend Kyouya.

"Woah! Nice shot! But you are not planning on shooting me, right?" Kyouya asked.

I held down my bow and answered "Of course not! I would not kill my best friend."

Kyouya Tategami is his name. We've been friends since I was six years old. When I began hunting at the age of eight. Kyouya was there and taught me the use of the bow. I learned quickly and perfectly at the use of bow. He even said that my shot is really fast and cannot be seen. He also said that my shot is as fast as the speed of a Pegasus.

"Today is the picking of the tributes, and I also have these." Kyouya said as he picked a bag at his left side and there he picked two French bread. "Here, Hyouma-san (District 12's mayor) gave us for a goodluck gift in today's picking."

My mouth drooled at the bread. When I took a bite, I taste the flour inside and it was not those expired ones. The crunch of the bread makes me go hungry like crazy. ButI only took 1/3 of the bread and left some for my brother.

"Still selfless, I see. You always cared about your brother very much. Since when do you care about yourself for once in awhile?" Kyouya said. Then he broke the bread in half and gave some to me. "Here, have some."

"Ah, thanks." I took the bread and ate some. I have to admit it taste very good, but still I controlled my manners.

We walked back at District 12 to sell our hunts. This is what Kyouya and I do for a living. Our hunt in exchange for food, Hyouma-san is the one who always buy our hunts in exchange for freshly cooked food. While we were waiting for Hyouma-san to arrive, there I saw Tsubasa. Tsubasa Otori is the champion of the 60th hunger games. He is the one who also helped us when we were small in providing for our family. That is why I always respected him.

"Hi Ginga, Kyouya. I see you've caught a lot today." Tsubasa said as he petted his eagle.

"Thanks Tsubasa." I said as I scratch my head. "Oh, there's Hyouma-san."

We saw Hyouma-sama walking towards us. He was holding a sack which appears to be our food for today. "I see that you have caught a lot today." Hyouma said.

"Sorry if there are no rabbits, only squirrels are available." Kyouya apologized.

"Did you shoot them in the eye?" Hyouma asked.

"Eh? No, why?" Kyouya asked.

"You should let Ginga hunt. I like animals who got hit in the eye. I got to admit, I am flattered when Ginga is shooting. It's like I couldn't see the bow anymore." He said.

I got to admit that it was a compliment. I was also flattered for his words. I gave him a bow and a thank you for that. There I went home to check on my sister. As I walk home, I could still remember all of my past. When Atsuko was 2 and I was 8, my father died for being accused in the capitol. After that incident, mom became different. She always went out when I was eight and left to drink or gamble. I always ask Tsubasa to babysit my sister, and thus I met Kyouya. Ever since that day, I became the head of the family providing food for them. Well for my sister I can accept, but for her. Never!

I arrived at my home and entered. I quickly removed my hunting coat and hang it. I went upstairs to me and my brother's room. And I find out that mom is playing with him. I became furious, why would she touch him? I entered the room giving my mom a glare.

"Excuse me for awhile Gingku." He said as he left giving us privacy.

I grabbed the bread and gave it to Gingku and left. Before I could reach the stairs Gingku suddenly ran to me and gave me a hug "Did I make you mad? I am sorry onii-san."

I returned it with a hug and said "I never blamed you,Gingku. I am just mad about what happened after father died. I don't blame you if you forgive Aki-san or call her mom. Remember that I treasure you most and I will make sure that you will never select as one of the tributes." I said as I gave him a kiss in the forehead.

It was now time of the reapings, and Gingku dressed in a white simple shirt and black pants. While I only wore plain white polo and jeans, as we went into the stage to where the selection shall occur. The guards did a lot of test to know our status. We stayed there and squihed like sardines as we wait for Hikaru Hasama (in charge of the District 12 tributes) as he is the one who will select. We saw her arrived wearing many jewelry and had a weird hair.

"Hello and welcome for the selection in this year's 75th hunger games. As you've all knew that each district shall pick one boy and one girl to fight in the arena...so boys first..." he said as he picked a card. As he already picked one, I silently prayed.

_One in a thousand_

_One in a thousand_

_There is no way._

But my prayers weren't answered when I heard the name.

"And the tribute of the boys for district 12 is...Gingku Hagane."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK~ the first chapter is Ginga's Point of View. Well, this chapter there are no more point of views from him and now it's my point of view.. And sorry for the type-o's, because it is supposed to be Gingku and not Atsuko (brother not sister).**

**Disclaimer: never owned it~ **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 2:

Everything stopped, he became speechless. His brother, his little, and treasured brother is the selected tribute. His subconscious was starting to tell him these words.

'_You should let him be, and save yourself!_'

'_Volunteer as the tribute! Save your brother!_'

He does not know what to do. Everything was all a sudden. He doesn't know who to choose. He loved his brother very much, and he also valued his life. Even if his mother is a hell of a bastard, but he has a perfect little brother and a best friend that he valued. He saw that the crowds backed away which show his younger brother. The guards now took him, and take him to the stage where Hikaru Hasama is standing. Quickly he ran but the guards blocked him. He even heard his brother's words.

"I'm sorry onii-san. Goodbye."

He must think of a way. He must not let his brother die in that blood-killing game. And there he kept on pushing the guards, and he let his second subconscious take over him.

"NO! NO! I volunteer!" Ginga shouted as many of the people including the guards and Hikaru heard. As the guards let Ginga go he spoke which is filled with courage.

"_I volunteer as tribute!_"

Gingku was speechless. His brother just volunteered. He can't even believe what he had just heard. "Onii-san, no!"

Gingku ran to his brother. He hugged him immediately and he even can't let go. He just wanted to go home with his big brother.

"Nii-san, why?"

Ginga kneeled down to Gingku's height and said "Go find mom."

Gingku followed and ran to Aki's side. Even Aki was very shock. His older son is sacrificing his life for Gingku. She was not there for her sons. She is starting to feel these feelings. GUILT.

"Well, well. We have our first volunteered tribute in the history of District 12. Young man, will you please come, come." Hikaru said.

Ginga stood up and walked towards the stage. He can hear all the murmurs of his people.

"That boy is very brave."

"He volunteered for the sake of his brother."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"He won't last a minute in the arena."

"I bid him goodluck."

He heard every murmurs of the crowd. What's the point? He is gonna die in that arena. This may be the last time he will see his brother, his friend, and the morning sun. As he reached the stage, Hikaru grabbed his hand and drag him to the center.

"Tell them your name."

"Ginga. . . . . . . . Ginga Hagane."

"Well Ginga, I must say that you are the first one to be volunteered. Now let see who will be your partner and your enemy."

As she went to the next bowl, she just let her fingers touch to what paper she will pick. As she pick a paper, the girls were starting to shiver in fear. And thus, Hikaru spoke.

"And the tribute for the girls is... Madoka Amano."

The girls didn't even move back. Because Madoka already had the courage to raise her hand, she just walked towards the stage. As she reach towards the stage, Ginga and Madoka face each other and shake hands together.

"Now we have our tributes from District 12. And Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

As Ginga face the crowd. The people raise their hands and show their sign (A/N: if you know/ saw in the Hunger Games Movie). Ginga and Madoka did the same and raise their hands and the two whistled.

"Okay, we will give them their time to say goodbye to their love ones." Hikaru said.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginga was taken into a room. Then his mother, brother, and his best friend entered the room. They were filled with remorse and deep sorrow. Gingku ran and hugged Ginga. He hugged him very tightly, never wanted him to let go.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Gingku said as he cried.

"I'm sorry Gingku. But remember my promise? I would do everything to keep you safe and to not be the selected tribute." Ginga said as he hugged his brother.

"I'm sorry...if I never have a chance." Aki said with deep remorse for his son.

Ginga nodded for he understood what she said. "Just take care of him."

"Oy Ginga, remember to be back as a winner! Promise me..." Kyouya said as he was trying to fight back his tears.

"Please promise us onii-san. Promise us that you will come back as a winner."

"I promise." Ginga lied, for he knew that he may not make it back alive.

As they left Ginga, Hyouma entered the room. He saw Ginga was having a deep thought in which it ain't pretty.

"Hi Ginga Hagane." Hyouma greeted with a sad voice.

"Hyouma-san?"

"I feel sorry for you Ginga. Just in case that you would never make it out alive. I promise that I will take care of your family."

Ginga showed a fake smile and said "Thank you, Hyouma-san."

"Oh, and one more thing." Hyouma said as he reached for his pocket to find something. As he reached for it, he gave it to Ginga. It was a pendant, a Pegasus pendant.

(A/N: Think of any pose/symbol you want for Ginga's pendant)

"Why are you giving it to me?" Ginga asked.

"To show my gratitude, it says that a Pegasus soars high in the sky and it said that only worthy heroes can ride on it. For it has only one goal: to lead the chosen to victory. You know? I feel something special about you Ginga. And someday you will be able to spread your wings and lead all of us to victory... and to freedom." Hyoma whispered the last sentence.

"T-thank you, Hyouma-san." Ginga said as he bowed down showing his respect. Then he left the room.

"I hope you reach everyone's victory and freedom...Pegasus warrior." Hyouma said in a quiet voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madoka, Ginga, Hikaru, and District 12's former champion Tsubasa rode a train. In which Madoka was struck with awe. But Ginga just sat there in silence without a single word spoken. It was a long trip and not a single word was spoken. But Tsubasa and Hikaru were talking about the games.

Ginga just excuse himself and went to another station. In which there was a large glass window, and you can admire the view.

"I'm sorry Gingku, Kyouya, Hyouma-san, and okaa-sama. But I think that I may not be able to get back again." Ginga said as tears were dripping in his face. But unknown to him that Madoka was watching him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As they arrive at the capitol and in their hotel room. Everyone sat down at the table to eat. Madoka saw that the table was filled with food that a normal person would drool. But she kept her posture and eat properly.

"You should eat anything you like. You must store up energy to be healthy." Hikaru said in a nice and caring tone.

Ginga of course observe Hikaru's actions. She was indeed a nice and caring person. Ginga just ate some soup and never had any extras.

"Ginga, you should eat some more to store up some energy and weight." Tsubasa said.

"There is no point Tsubasa. I am not going to last in that freaking arena! I am just gonna die like everyone else in that fucking arena!" Ginga shouted with a hint of anger.

"Don't put your words in my mouth, Ginga! You look down on yourself! That's just crazy talk! It's like I don't know you anymore." Tsubasa shouted back.

"I really have no idea about myself anymore Tsubasa! And I really don't know who I am anymore! I have been living in this damned world ever since that bastard Rago took over! And to tell the truth! Yes! I don't know myself anymore! Now will you just leave my damned self for awhile and you think of something else! SHIT!" Ginga shouted as he went to his room.

"I should talk to him, right?" Madoka suggested and asked.

"Yeah, and tell me when he decided to fight for his life." Tsubasa answered in a sarcastic tone.

Madoka went up to his room. She opened the door quietly and saw Ginga having his own thoughts. She went towards Ginga to talk. But he already noticed Madoka's presence.

"You can sit beside me, if you want?"

Madoka just sat down and looked at Ginga.

"You should apologize to Tsubasa, Ginga. He just wanted us to live and win." Madoka said.

"But...when the time comes...we have to fight each other...and..."

"I don't give a damn about that Ginga!" Madoka just snapped. "We will find a way to never get ourselves killed and to also win. Now you promised your family and friend right?"

Ginga nodded.

"Then do whatever it takes to win! Win for us!"

Ginga then sucked Madoka's words. She's right. He must fight for his love ones. He will never let them down.

"Alright, I'm in!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Like it~ Love it~**

**Please Favorite~ Follow~ and Review~**

**Till next time~**

**Kuro Kaage 1511 3**


End file.
